veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Inventory
Scarlett's Journal has three pages dedicated to her Inventory, the possessions she carries: * Weapons and Armor * Items * Quest Items Items Scarlett possesses are represented by small icons on the inventory page. She can move among the items on the page with the controls (the a joystick or the Mouse.) When an item is selected, a pop-up window displays the item's name, a brief description, and price in ducats. If Scarlett has acquired more than one of any type of item, the number of such items she possesses will be indicated by a small number in the upper right of the icon in her inventory. Scarlett can get items from many sources: She can pick up a few items she finds just lying around (sometimes she needs to shatter pottery to reveal them.). She can also pick up items from any Chests she opens, and by searching the bodies of any Enemies she slays or (if she has the Beast Knowledge skill) by skinning any Creatures she kills. She will also receive some items as rewards for completing Quests when she reports back to the person who gave her the quest. And, she can find other items as Buried Treasure, if she knows where to dig. Scarlett can buy and sell most items by Trading with Merchants. Scarlett's wealth, in Ducats, is displayed on all three Inventory screens (as well as on the Basic Stats Page. There's no limit to Scarlett's possessions; she can carry as much as she finds. Scarlett cannot discard items from her inventory, or put them down someplace to pick up later. Once she picks up an item, she can only remove it from her inventory by selling it to a Merchant. Scarlett's possessions do not slow her down or encumber her. There's no penalty for carrying a lot of "stuff". Contrary to intuition, she can run, fight or swim just fine in plate mail armor while carrying half a dozen War Hammers, thousands of ducats in gold, and assorted other loot. Weapons and Armor The Weapons and Armor inventory page contains all Armor and all Weapons Scarlett has acquired. When an Armor is selected, the pop-up displays the name of the item and the amount of protection it provides (damage reduction) against each class of weapon. When one of the Weapons is selected, the pop-up displays the weapon's name, description, and the base damage it inflicts (which is modified by Scarlett's Strength, her Weapon Mastery in the weapon's class, and the opponent's Armor.) The Armor Scarlett is wearing Selecting an Armor item and using the Action key makes that the armor Scarlett wears. The change is instantaneous, and can be effected in the middle of a battle, if desired. Each Armor has specific weapons it is more or less effective against. Armor must be fitted to be worn (unfitted armor shows up on the Weapons and Armor inventory page, but cannot be worn until fitted.) Mattheo can fit all Armor types; Joanna can fit Leather Armor only. Selecting one of the Weapons from the Inventory makes it the weapon Scarlett has in hand (or will draw the next time she draws a weapon.) The change in weapon is instantaneous, and can be effected in the middle of a battle, if desired. That change also makes the selected weapon the default weapon of that class (Scarlett can swap quickly among the weapons classes with a single shortcut key; the weapon of each class, when she has more than one, is either the "best" weapon of that class that she has, or the weapon of that class most recently explicitly chosen.) Scarlett can buy and sell Weapons and Armor by Trading with Merchants, except that she cannot sell the Moonblade, her Casual Clothes, or the Nethercoat. (There are also some early restrictions that prevent her from selling a War Hammer, which she will need to reach certain destinations by breaking down doors; this prevents her from getting stuck.) Quest Items The Quest Items Inventory page shows Quest Items Scarlett has acquired as part of undertaking Quests. These include the badge of her Guild, letters and packages she is to deliver, scrolls she will need, keys that unlock doors or chests for the Quest, and other items that are the special object of the Quest. Quest Items cannot be bought or sold. Some disappear from the Quest Items Inventory page after the Quest is completed or as they are used; others stay in the inventory for the rest of the game. Quest Items are usually used automatically (when reaching a door that needs a key, for example) or as part of conversational dialogue choices. Items The Items Inventory contains all the other items that Scarlett might collect on her journeys: Loot, Consumables, Magical Items, Treasure Maps and other Useful Items. (Basically, everything that isn't a Weapon or Armor or Quest Item.) Some items are "invoked" from the Inventory page: * Consumables are consumed by selecting them on the Inventory page and then pressing the Action button. Eating a consumable item usually restores some of Scarlett's Health. * The Lantern can be lit or put out by selecting it on the Inventory page and then pressing the Action button (or double clicking.) To add oil to the Lantern, select either the Fish Oil or Gripper Beacon items and press the Action key. * The Shovel can be used by selecting it on the Inventory page and then pressing the Action button (or double-clicking.) Using the Shovel causes Scarlett to digging the ground that her current location, which is useful when looking for Buried Treasure. * Selecting a Treasure Map on the Inventory page and then pressing the Action button (or double-clicking) displays a larger view of the map so it can be examined. * If Scarlett has learned the Alchemy skill and has at least one Alchemtist Phial in the Inventory, selecting the Dusk Whin herb on the Inventory page and then pressing the Special Action button (or drag the herb icon to the Mix Potion icon) causes the herb to be brewed into a Health Potion. Selecting the White Ivy herb on the Inventory page and then pressing the Special Action button mixes the herb into a Mental Energy Potion. Trading with Merchants Scarlett can buy and sell most items when she encounters a Merchant. (Speak with the merchant and select "Trade" from the dialog choices.) Selling an item increases her wealth (in ducats) according to the item's sale value. She can buy any item a Merchant has for sale if she has enough ducats to meet the purchase price. (Purchase prices are always higher than sale prices.) Buying an item adds it to her Inventory and reduces her Ducats wealth. Buying and Selling are done by navigating the Merchants' and Scarlett's inventory screens and selecting the items to be bought or sold. Scarlett can sell an salable item to any Merchant. She can only buy the items the Merchant has for sale (which will include any items Scarlett previously sold to that Merchant.) Scarlett's wealth, in Ducats, is displayed on all three Inventory screens (as well as on the Basic Stats Page, and is displayed on the Trading inventory screen as well.. Scarlett cannot sell currently-worn armor or currently held weapon (she must change her Armor or Weapon first.) Scarlett cannot sell the Moonblade or Quest Items from the Quest Items Inventory. Scarlett cannot sell her Casual Clothes, nor can she sell the Nethercoat (once she has it.) Scarlett cannot sell the last War Hammer class weapon. (A Warhammer is needed to knock down doors, and without one, Scarlett might be stymied.)